Santa Baby
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: Based off a tweet I saw from Terri during "Bad Santa" that said "rumor has is that Beckett is a big fan of lap dances". Well, Castle's about to give her just that.


**A/N: This is based off a tweet I saw Terri write during the Christmas episode tonight. The tweet said: "**_**Rumor has it that Beckett is a big fan of lap dances #Castle"**_** and I just knew that I had to write about it. You could interpret the tweet in one of two ways, but I interpreted it when I wrote this that she enjoyed receiving lap dances. So here you are.**

**A/N 2: Do you know how difficult it is to write a male lap dance scene with hardly anything to go off of for research? Google was absolutely no help whatsoever. Anyway, enjoy!**

Kate sat impatiently in the chair that Castle had all but forced her into, wondering what the hell he was up to. After he'd led her to the chair, he'd disappeared into the bathroom, leaving her all alone in their bedroom.

"Castle?" she called. "What're you doing in there that's taking so long?"

"Be out in just a sec!" he replied, avoiding answering her question. She would find out what was going on soon enough. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said with just a hint of annoyance. She could be relaxing on the couch with a glass of wine in one hand and the TV remote in the other. Instead, she was stuck here waiting for her husband to show her whatever it was he had planned.

Without another word, he came strutting out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway. When Kate spotted him, her jaw came slightly unhinged and her pupils dilated in arousal. He was dressed in what had the potential to be a ridiculous Santa outfit, but was really entirely too sexy on him. The big, red coat he had on was open to reveal only a sliver of his torso between the two parted ends and his pants were just a bit tighter than what the real Santa would wear. He had forgone the black boots in favor of bare feet and topped the whole thing off with a Santa hat on his head.

Oh, so _this_ is what he'd been doing for the past several minutes. Kate licked her lips as she stared him down, devouring him with her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that he'd turned on a sexy song that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with Christmas and had tossed the stereo's remote off to the side.

Slinking towards her, Castle slowly removed the coat, showing off his large, well-muscled arms that Kate loved to grab in the throes of ecstasy. With a grace he rarely displayed, he began to dance to the steady beat flowing through the air.

Coming up to her, he spread her knees apart, dipped down, and then moved up her body, his teeth having caught a hold of the hem to her loose shirt and pulling it up with him. When he could get the material no farther, he placed his hands on the edge of the shirt and yanked it off her body.

"I thought you were the one who's supposed to be getting naked," she said, her voice low and breathy.

He chuckled darkly. "All in due time." Propping a knee on the chair in between her legs, he leaned in, one hand on the back of the chair and ground his clothed erection onto her thigh, letting her feel just how much this was exciting him as well.

"Castle," she moaned, her hands coming up to run over his bare chest. She was able to lightly scratch her nails down his skin just before he pulled away. She whimpered when she felt the loss of his body heat surrounding her, but he continued on.

Walking around behind her, Castle bent at the waist, his hands running down her arms as he nudged her hair to the side with his nose, his lips just barely ghosting over the back of her neck while his breaths caused a shiver to run through her.

"Have you been a good girl this year, Kate?" he whispered seductively in her ear. "Were you nice? Or were you…_naughty_?" He emphasized his point with a nip to the side of her neck, pulling a gasp from her throat.

Circling around to her front, he knelt between her legs before promptly pushing himself up with his hands on her thighs. Swooping in dangerously close to her core, he progressed up her body until he was standing, the bulge in his pants right in front of her face. It took every ounce of willpower she had to not force the rest of his clothes off and take his hardened length in her mouth. She wanted to make him scream. She wanted _him_ to make _her_ scream.

Backing off, he ran his hands down his sides and they met at the thick, black belt that was currently holding up his red, velvet Santa pants. Undoing the buckles, he held it as his pants promptly fell to the floor, gravity doing all the work so that he only had to step out of them, leaving him in a pair of tight, Christmas-themed briefs. Castle straddled her in the chair and looped the belt loosely around the back of her neck and tugged her head forward. He then began gyrating his hips mere inches from her face.

Kate had finally had enough. It's not that she wasn't enjoying her lap dance because she most certainly was, but even she had her limits on teasing. Simultaneously, she pushed Castle back while she stood from her chair, the belt behind her head slipping down around her waist and bringing their hips together.

"I loved my surprise, _Santa_," she husked in his ear as she stood on her tiptoes. "But how about we get in that large bed of ours and I finish unwrapping it?"

The belt dropped to the floor with an audible _thunk_ and Castle hoisted his wife up so that she could wrap her gorgeous legs around his waist while he walked them over to their bed. Before falling onto the mattress, he one-handedly unclasped her bra. Setting her one her back, he hastily removed the garment, then shucked off the clothes that were covering up her lower half.

Slipping a hand to the apex of her thighs, he swiftly plunged two fingers into her dripping core. Kate cried out, her back arching violently when his thumb pressed down on her clit. God, she was so close already; Castle's lap dance having already putting her on the edge. She just needed a little more, that one tiny push that would—

"Oh fuck yes!" she screamed, thanking God that Alexis and Martha were long gone for the night and wouldn't be coming back until late the next day. She clenched around his fingers as they curled inside her, the climax just enough to take some of the edge off, but not nearly enough to sate her completely. There was only one thing that could do that.

Yanking his head down so that their lips met in a sloppy kiss full of tongue and teeth and pawing at his underwear, she mumbled, "Off," until he complied with her wishes. He was about to take the Santa hat off his head when she stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Don't. Leave it on."

"As the lady commands," he joked, leaning down to plunge this tongue down her throat once more. Taking himself in his hand, he dragged his length through her wet folds, coating himself in her juices. Finally—_finally_—he lined himself up with her entrance and slid home.

Twin gasps escaped their mouths as they joined for what was sure to be the first of many times that night. She was so hot and wet and _tight_ around him, surrounding his cock like a fitted glove.

And, God, he was filling her so amazingly. He always stretched her in such a delicious way and, fuck, if she would ever get tired of this. Who was the dumb fuck that said sex after marriage decreased in frequency and quality? She and Castle still went at it like energizer bunnies whenever, wherever they could.

Tonight was not a night for slow and loving. It was a night of hard, fast, and _oh God, Castle, more, right there!_ And he didn't disappoint.

Withdrawing, he thrust back into her, feeling her velvet walls flutter at the delightful intrusion. Setting a rough and vigorous pace, he shifted her legs higher up his ribcage and pounded away.

Kate could feel the tickle of the white fur on Castle's hat against the top of her forehead. However, not even that could distract her from the pleasurable sensations building in her abdomen. Bending down, Castle buried his face in her neck and latched onto a patch of skin that he quickly turned into a dark purple bruise. She didn't even have the presence of mind just then to tell him no or scold him. Who gave a fuck anyway? It would soon be winter; plenty of people would be wearing scarves too.

Knowing that she was near, Castle dropped one of her legs and placed a hand on the sensitive bundle of nerves that was lacking attention. He rubbed the pads of his fingers over it repeatedly until she came, her climax hitting her like a freight train. Her inner muscles squeezed and milked him for all he was worth as he quickly followed right behind her, spilling his seed inside her womb.

Her legs had turned to jelly and flopped down onto the mattress as Castle plastered his sweaty body to her own. Trying to catch her breath, she forced her husband to roll over and off of her so that she could drape herself over his side.

"Did you like your surprise?" he asked her after a minute of silence. The music he'd put on earlier had only been programmed to loop twice so it had long since shut off.

She grinned in response. "Yeah, I did. Not that I'm not grateful for it or anything, but what brought that on?"

He shrugged. "You were just so jealous of those strippers that I was looking at that I decided to show you that you're the only woman who gets my full attention. I may've been looking at those women, but you, Mrs. Castle, are the only one I want."

"And that warranted a lap dance?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

He smiled shyly. "I wanted a fun way to show you how much I love and adore you so I figured why not just go with the stripper theme here?" He paused then added, "And I'm sorry for acting that way."

"You don't have to be sorry, Castle," she told him. "You were only doing what any other man in the world would do in your situation. I'm sorry for being so jealous, though."

"It's okay. You have a right to be jealous, Kate. We've been together for two and half years and now we're married." After a beat, he said, "Can you believe this is our first Christmas as a married couple? As a family? Just you and me and Mother and Alexis."

She grinned mischievously. "Who knows, Castle? Maybe by this time next year, we'll be on our way to adding a new addition to our family." His arm had wrapped around her back and was holding her to him and when she said that, she could feel the hand resting on her side squeeze her gently. God, how he wanted nothing more than that.

"Yeah," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Who knows?"

**A/N: Please don't be too harsh with the criticism. I tried my best when writing Castle's lap dance, but it was kind of hard to describe and think of various movements that wouldn't seem ridiculous for a guy to do. Thanks for reading and I hope that you like it.**


End file.
